Talk:Shien Uchiha
This is a great article and other than a few teeny gramatical errors its good. The only bad thing is that you have a bunch of links that go nowhere (thats a big no no lol). Make sure you kink his name to the Orochimaru page. Blackemo1 13:46, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Well..... Hi!-_- Sup? This is a pretty good article! Where did you make those Sharingan pictures? They're great! But according to the this page, Shien has all the elements and can preform the Limelight, which needs four people to use. You should also write something at the red links you have there. Keep going! The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 14:22, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Content alert It has been brought to my attention that this article contains content that is either over powered or "godmodded". This will lead to the presentation of the article to a committee of three administrators, between whom the article shall be reviewed for the alleged inappropriate content, and if found guilty of containing it, will be deleted after the notification of the following time limit. If the article is edited to fit the standards of the wiki before the deletion time, it will remain on the site. 20:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) spoiler sorry to say but sasuke and karin cant have a baby mainly becouse sasuke killed karin sorry..Matto Fuka 03:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This was made before the latest chapter of Naruto. Sorry. Sincerely Tane is love | Join the Tane is Love Brigade Today! | ティン あい です Seriously? So you return to the wikia and make Madara Jr? What was the point, I mean you just copied the canon by copying Madara but to add insult to injury you added that Shien calls himself MADARA and TOBI? WHY???????? Why cant people ever think of an original concept. This is not a good article if all your gonna do is canon steal.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 00:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, Heres my suggestion i'll leave this alone as a fan fiction character if you can give a better explanation of how Shien obtained his Rinnegan other than "I found it" ill leave you alone.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) And the complaining begins! Fahuem 01:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Critique is not wanted for this character. I just made the character for a fanfiction I'm working on, it's not connected to anyone. I have no intention of using it for any purpose other then that, so you don't have to worry about it. I even stated at the top of the page It is for "personal use only". If all you're gonna do is complain about articles, you really don't have to pay attention to them, ya know. Seriously, you talk about originality then you cry and whine like everyone else does, where's the originality in that? Just leave it alone. --Lyani 06:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :lemme be the first to tell ya, saying "leave my articles alone, I don't wanna read ur complaints" will ''get you complaints. When you put an article up here, people can say what they like on the talk page whether you like it or not. I know this 'cuz I hate people's negatives comments on my stuff but it comes right along anyway.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("talk to Darknesslover") 06:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The Truth of Shien Uchiha I understand that, in fact, I actually expected people to start giving off bad or negative comments about this character because people will just say he's "Madara Jr.". I intentionally designed him like that for the purpose of the Fanfic I'm writing. I'm not against what goes on in the talk page, I just want to set it straight that he's designed like this intentionally, saying "he's just like Madara, don't you have any sense of originality?" is pointless. I retract what I said earlier, Critique is accepted, but stupid comments about him being Madara Jr. or a rip-off are not and will be ignored. As he develops, the way he fights will be entirely different that how Madara does things, adn his design will change too, the guise of Tobi is just to mess with Madara and give him unneeded attention. The only true similarity is that both are Uchiha and both have the Rinnegan, however, Shien does not possess Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or even normal Mangekyo. I actually think Shien is one of the few, if not the only, Uchiha's that doesn't have Mangekyo on this wikia. (even canon-wise now, although only two live, both now have Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, watch that turn into the new thing on here) Some characters on here pull it off well, everyone else's don't. For those that still think such comments are necessary; I think I deserve to be able to borrow an idea off the Naruto canon, at least once anyway, since I came up with and designed the Izanagi technique before it was actually shown in the manga. If you go the Talk:Izanagi page and check the history on it, the date it was added was long before the manga where Danzo used it came out. (It's been deleted now, but the talk page is still up, the comment on there was added shortly after it was made. Comment was made on October 9, 2009. Manga with Danzo VS Sasuke came out on April 30, 2010) The only difference is, the technique is casted on others and not oneself and it does not require Mangekyo, but had a far more serious drawback. Truth is, I don't see it as ripping off, I see it as borrowing ideas. It's only ripping off if you design them to fight like and act like a character. I've seen character pages in the past that use images of canon characters, use a different name, but give them the exact same abilities as the person who's picture they borrowed, yet no talk about that on their Talk Page. At least I have a good enough sense of originality not to be a complete copy of a character when designing, unfortunately, it can't be helped sometimes though as techniques shown in the Anime/Manga are awesome, we just have to try to be as original as possible. --Lyani 23:54, November 22, 2010 (UTC)